Trapped Between The Living And The Dead
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Summary: Rebelious Rachel Lynn and her odd, but lovable, little sister Carrie had used to visit the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria joint with their mother in their hometown of Hurricane, Utah since they were kids. That all changed when their five childhood friends lost their lives at the pizzaria by a dangerous and psychotic man in purple, leaving Rachel a very guarded towards many


Prologue: Tragedy And Mystery

Disclaimer~ Hey everyone, I know I haven't been on that much, but I come with new stories and ideas. Here's the full summary down below.

Summary: Rebelious Rachel Lynn and her odd, but lovable, little sister Carrie had used to visit the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria joint with their mother in their hometown of Hurricane, Utah since they were kids. That all changed when their five childhood friends lost their lives at the pizzaria by a dangerous and psychotic man in purple, leaving Rachel a very guarded towards many except her sister, and Carrie to be mute that very day. Years later and in their late teens, they come back to the old family restaurant where theirs friends vanished to get the available job as night guards, and spend their five nights discovering the secrets with the animatronics that roam during the night.

This story will contain Bonnie/Chica, Freddy/OC, and Foxy/OC. This story will also be posted on Deviantart with my username LonerGir6891. Let the story begin. Hope ya like it.

*WARNING* ~ There chapter contains blood and some serious injuries, so read at your own risk

* * *

Third P.O.V.

 _March 6, 1986_

It was a pleasant day for the town of Hurricane, Utah. Not a cloud in sight in the sky, making the sun shine down on the town below from above in the sky. The weather was warm with a gentle breeze in the air. It was that very day that in this town, there was a small restaurant with a logo of a bear in a top hat and bow tie, and right underneath it were bright neon lights that said three words.

' _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'._

Cars were packed out in the parking lots at this popular restaurant for kids and adults alike, when a faded dark green car, a Nissan Maximum to be exact, drove into the parking lot and parks itself into a good spot right near the front doors of the popular place. The back car door opened, and two small children scrambled out onto the pavement.

The first was a nine year old girl with light tan skin and dark auburn hair that was in a loose braid that draped over her left shoulder, wearing a black shirt that went to her elbows and some overall shorts with brown boots, her topaz eyes shining in the light. The next child was a seven year old, going on eight, girl with fair porcelain skin with freckles on her cheeks with light and creamy strawberry blonde curls that bounced off her shoulders, wearing a rose pink dress with a baby blue ribbon tied around the middle in a bow on the back of the dress, white Mary Janes and white stockings with multicolored polka dots, and white bow on the back of her head. Her toxic green eyes sparkles and glimmered in the light. Both girls looked excited like any other child.

"Oh my goodness we're here!" The younger girl squeals happily in a soft voice as she jumps up and down excitedly.

The older of the two girls chuckles a bit and ruffles her strawberry blonde hair, saying with a southern accent, "Happy birthday sis."

The younger girl had always dreamed of celebrating her birthday at the child friendly diner, having been there a few times for her friends' birthdays, and had begged her mother with her big sister to go there for her eighth birthday party. Their mother didn't see why not, so here they were now.

"So, you excited Carrie?" The auburn haired girl asks her little sister with a smirk like grin.

The younger girl, Carrie, giggles and says, "Oh yeah! I wonder if our friends are here Rachel?"

The older girl, Rachel, grins more and says, "Well maybe we should go find them."

"Hope you two aren't gonna run off on your own in a busy place like this." Another voice breaks out, making the two sisters turn to see a woman in her late twenties get out of the driver's seat, her apple red hair reaching her back in wavy curls and had pale skin that was close to porcelain, wearing a faded green sweater and dark blue pants with dark brown heels, her brown eyes looking down at the girls with a find motherly smile on her face.

Rachel smiles sheepishly at her mother before saying, "Ah don't worry ma', we were gonna wait for ya."

Their mother snorts as she walks over to them saying in her southern accent, "Oh you wouldn't alright you little rascals."

It was then that Carrie asks innocently with her big doe like eyes, "Do you think our friends showed up mama?"

The older woman chuckles as she takes each of her daughters' hands into her and says, "Oh I'm sure they're around here somewhere hun. They're probably waiting for us inside."

The Three go inside, where they saw children running around and parents chatting away. A few security guards were in different parts of the room, watching the kids as their parents relaxed. Balloons and confetti were everywhere around the room, and the main attractions were a band of animatronics on the stage in the front center, a brown bear, a purple bunny, and a yellow chicken, and another stage that was smaller out by the corner of the room near he arcade with a red fox with an eye patch and hook.

These animatronics were what draw people to the family friendly restaurant. Every kid loved them and often came with their parents to see them.

Little Carrie smiled big and looks around for her and Rachel's friends that were invited to their party. They soon spotted a group of five children that were waiting at a table with a few parents, wrapped up gifts in heir hands. This made her run over to them, hug tackling them, with Rachel following behind with their mother laughing a bit as she trailed after them.

There was the confident and friendly leader of the group named Theodore, who was a boy about ten years old with dark brown hair that was short and slightly shaggy and sky blue eyes and light freckles across his light tan face, wearing a faded forest green hoodie with some light brown khaki shorts and some dark brown sneakers. Then there was another boy named Benjamin, who was about nine years old with black short hair that slightly covered his right eye and reflected a slight dark purple in the light, dark brown eyes that showed his shyness and pale skin while wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with some navy blue pants and red sneakers. Then there was a bubbly and optimistic little girl named Molly, who was about maybe six with corn blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails and light sienna brown eyes that sparkled with excitement with creamy skin, wearing a bright yellow dress with an orange ribbon tied in the back with matching stockings and black Mary Janes. Standing in the back of the group was Theodore's silent and blank looking twin sister Lucy, who had slightly curly blonder hair that was almost golden in color with eyes that were a periwinkle blue that were slightly dull and had slightly pale skin, wearing a royal blue dress with a black ribbon around her neck and in her golden hair along with some black tights and Mary Janes. And finally the last of the group was a wild and adventurous boy about nine years old named Alex, who had bright scarlet red hair that was wild and choppy with tan skin and bright amber eyes, wearing a shirt with white and red stripes with a black bandana, black shorts, and black boots.

The sisters and the other five kids were pretty good friends, though Lucy was more silent and barely said much and Rachel and Alex tended to butt heads, but they got along pretty well. It was due to Carrie that she and Rachel had met them, since Carrie had always been considered...odd by many kids and adults in her life, thus making her a target and victim to bullies. It was during school that they had intervened and stood up for Carrie when she was getting picked on, and ever since they've been friends.

Claire felt more closer to Theodore out of the whole group, as they often did everything together, from making up their own songs to goofing around, but she did like hanging out with the others. Alex and Rachel butt heads and tend to bicker a lot over many things, but they were good friends.

* * *

A half hour had passed as the children chatted away, ate pizza, and sung happy birthday to the birthday girl as she blows out the candles so the cake could be served. Soon enough, gifts were exchanged to Carrie, til only Theodore was left.

The brown haired boy was fiddling with the present in his hand hesitantly as he hands it to the strawberry blonde while saying with a small sheepish grin, "H-Happy Birthday Carrie."

Carrie had taken the present and unwraps in excitedly, before she gasped. There in the box that now had bits of wrapping paper still clinging to it, was a gold heart shaped locket with a chain that was a shiny gold color that reflected brilliantly in the light, and it had round bear ears on the top corners of each side.

"Oh Teddy. I...I don't know what to say." Carrie says with her eyes wide and her hand against her now red face by her cheek.

"Look inside it." Teddy says as he shuffles his feet a bit.

Curious at that, Carrie gently pulls open the locket before letting out another slight gasp when she saw it was a picture of her and Theodore. The photo was with the two kids sitting under and against a great big willow tree that was in a park near their school, with Carrie huddled close beside him and Theodore's arm wrapped around her in a side hug as they wore shy smiles. This made the brown haired boy smile before he helps put the necklace on her, the younger girl too surprised to do it.

Theodore had just snapped the necklace on before letting out a surprise yelp when he was suddenly tackled to the ground in a hug, with Carrie nuzzling his cheek a bit as she says happily, "I love it! Thank you!"

This made him blush and cough a bit before replying a bit weakly, "Y-you're welcome."

"Awwww!" They hear Molly coo from the side, and they look up to see the blonde girl looking giddy at the scene while Benjamin rolled his eyes and Lucy tilt her head to the side a bit, though her expression still remained indifferent. Alex was snickering petty badly, making Rachel roll her eyes at him, making her elbow him in the gut. This made the two glare at eachother, with Alex pouting slightly.

Then Lucy had said in a monotone voice, "Are you two done yet so we can play, or not?"

This made Theodore blush harder as he and Carrie rise from the ground while saying sheepishly, "Right. Of course."

* * *

Time passed some more as the group of kids played with one another, laughing like any child would in pure happiness as they chased eachother around the room to hanging around Pirate Cove, listening to Foxy's stories and playing pirate with him, much to Alex's joy and Rachel's bemusement, but otherwise it was a fun time, even if Rachel and Alex did butt heads over which was cooler; pirates or cowboys.

"Face it lass! Pirates are way cooler!"

"Yeah right! Cowboys can out beat pirates any day!"

They bickered on while Molly and Carrie watched with clueless expressions, while Theodore and Bonnie rolled their eyes at the two bickering kids, with Lucy just sitting next to them boredly.

"I swear, those two butt heads more than my neighbors do." Theodore says bluntly with a huff, earning a shy nod from Benjamin with a quiet 'I agree.'

Carrie had long zoned out of the bickering between her sister and friend as she looks around the room with her mind filling with imaginative day dreaming. And it was then that she had suddenly caught sight of a figure leaning against the wall close to one of the hallways, hiding in the background of screaming children, to show that it was...a golden bunny mascot?

After blinking twice, Carrie saw that it was a bunny mascot that looked similar to Bonnie, but instead had a golden color to its fur. She also noted that the mascot looked to be...staring right at them.

A strange sensation hit Carrie as she looks at the mascot with innocent curiosity, before she turns over to Molly and tugs on her sleeve gently and asks in her soft airy voice while pointing to the mascot, "Who's that over there?"

"Hmm?" Molly hums as she turns to look at Carrie with confusion, before she looks over at where she's pointing at. "Huh? Who's that guy?"

This had caught the attention of the group, and even got Rachel and Alex to stop heir bickering, as they look look over to see what Molly was talking about.

"That's odd. I've never seen them around before." Theodore says with a head scratch in confusion. "Was there an opening for a new mascot and didn't know about it?"

Benjamin gave a shrug and says quietly, "Maybe it's a surprise mascot for an occasion?"

This made the group look at one another, before looking back at the mascot to see that he was still looking at them, but this time, it raised its hand up and seems to be...gesturing to them to come over.

Molly was the first to say, "I think he wants us to come over. Maybe he has a surprise."

"Um, Molly, I don't think that's a good idea." Benjamin tells her shyly as he stands next to her, looking unsure.

"Yeah! We can't just go off with random mascots that appear out of nowhere!" Rachel tells her with her hands on her hips.

This made Molly pout as she retorts, "Well how do you know? Maybe he's a nice guy and just wants to talk to us."

As the group bickered a bit on what to do, Carrie glances back at the mascot with a feeling of uneasy hesitance showing in her toxic green eyes. Something felt rather...off with the person in the mascot outfit. She had no idea why though. Maybe it was because of how cold their stare was at them, and almost predatory, that it sent a cold chill down her spine.

Wanting to tell the others this, Carrie turns back to the group and says with a stutter, "G-Guys? I-I have a bad feeling about that mascot. I-I don't like the way he's staring at us."

This made everyone turn to look at her, before Rachel voices out, "Come to think of it, I find it strange that he only seems to be looking at us. I'm telling ya, that mascot reeks of nothing but bad news like- hey! Where are you going?!"

Rachel was stopped in her tracks when she and the others turn to see that Molly was going over to the mascot, calling back to them with a giggle, "Come on guys! I wanna meet him!"

"Molly wait!" Benjamin calls after her before following after her in quick pace, not wanting her to be alone and do this.

"Guys! Come back! We don't even know what they want or if they're good!" Theodore shouts to them, but they don't even hear him as they make their way over to the mascot, who had started to move down over to one of the hallways, gesturing them to follow him.

Lucy rolls her eyes in annoyance before following after the two while saying with her monotone voice, "I'll go after them and make sure they don't do something stupid."

"Oi! Don't forget me!" Alex calls after as he sprints after them, before stopping a bit and turns his head back to the three behind with a grin as he says, "Don't worry, we'll bring them back. Can't have the birthday girl celebrating by herself after all!"

Carrie grins slightly with a giggle, while Rachel rolls her eyes softly with a fond snort.

Alex winks at the group with a comment to Rachel, "Aw don't worry. I'll be back before ya know it, so ya won't miss me for long."

Rachel gives him a glare and blushed slightly at that with a grumble. She was about to retort when Alex runs off, following the others and the mascot til they had disappeared deep into the hallway.

"T-Teddy? I-I'm scared. What if they don't come back?" Carrie says with worry as she bit her lip slightly.

She looks up when she felt her hands being held in the soft hands of Theodore, who gave a small smile of reassurance as he says, "Don't worry Carrie. It'll be ok. I'll go after them and drag 'em right back here for you."

This made Carrie panic more as she holds onto his arm to keep him from going and says tearfully, "B-But what if you and the others don't come back?!What if...you don't come back?"

Theodore couldn't help but adore her concern as he puts her hands up to his lips and places a soft kiss on the Knuckles, making Carrie blush slightly as the brown haired boy says, "I promise you that we'll be back. That I'll be back."

Carrie felt herself blush some more, though she didn't know why, before she leans up and kisses him on the cheek and says softly, "Be back soon."

Theodore smiles and says, "I will."

He gen returns to kiss on the cheek back to her and says the words that a couple would say to one another.

"I love you darling. I'll be back very soon."

And with that, he quickly goes after the others in hopes of bringing them back, his figure disappearing after the others, leaving the two sisters alone in the room of other children in he area that filled the room with their own screams of excitement.

Carrie was still looking in the direction that her friends went, one of her hands on her cheek and he other grasping the locket around her neck as she murmurs softly, "I love you too Teddy..."

Being only a child, Carrie didn't understand what love had meant in the phrase, but she didn't seem to mind saying it to the boy she was close to.

Little did the two girls know, was that that it was the last time they would ever see or hear their friends alive for the last time.

* * *

Time passed for about fifteen minutes, and Rachel and Carrie were sitting at their table as their mom was chatting a bit with the parents of their friends, waiting for their friends to return. But they didn't. Dread was filling them as they wondered what was taking them so long. They should have been back by now!

"W-where are they? S-shouldn't they have been back by now?" Carrie asks her sister in worry as she fiddled with herb locket in worry.

Tachel shakes her head slightly and says in a low voice, "I don't know sis, but I'm getting a bad feeling."

Carrie nods at that, feeling the exact same thing as she looks towards the same hallway their friends had disappeared into with the mascot.

Another minute had passed, before Rachel gets impatient as she pulls herself out of her seat saying, "That's it! I'm gonna go find them and drag their sorry butts back here."

Carrie blinks twice at that, before getting up too as she stands beside her and says, "I'm coming too."

Looking down at her sister, Rachel quickly looks over to see the grown ups were still talking and weren't paying attention, before she whispers to her sister, "Stay close to me."

The younger of the two nods before the two carefully sneak away from the table and through the crowd of children until they finally reached the opening to the hallway that their friends went down into. The hall was dark due to no lights being on, and empty that have the feeling of suspense. The strawberry blonde huddles close the the darker haired girl and grabs her hand in child like fear, which made Rachel grasp her hand back before she bravely walked down into the dark hallway with Carrie next to her. The further they go down, they noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. It was a silence that was intense and dark that it could make anyone fearful and make their ears ache.

"Hello?! Guys?! You still down here?!" Rachel calls out loudly, hoping that they would answer back, but all she got was the dreadful silence as they continue to walk further more.

Squish!

"Huh?" Rachel looks down to to the ground with Carrie, only to freeze when they saw a small puddle of red liquid.

W...Was that...blood?

Carrie let out a strangled cry of horror, grasping onto Rachel's hand tighter as she and Rachel looked frightful, and that's when they saw there were more puddles of blood in front of them. Though they grew more fearful, they trudged on, the puddles getting larger, and larger, until it was a large stream trailing from the end of the hallway, and the walls started to gain smears of blood themselves, few were what looked like...small handprints? And there at the end they both let out a terrified cry of horror at the scene they were seeing.

There in the large body of blood, there were five small bodies slumped up against the ground and against the wall, blood spilling from large stab wounds that covered their body head to toe, their clothes ripped and stained with blood. The golden bunny suit was tossed aside on the ground, its beautiful golden fur now stained with blood as well. Then in the middle of it all, hunched over over the bodies and blocking some of the view, was a man in his late twenties early thirties in a blood stained uniform that was a grape purple. They could only see the back of his head, which was covered with messy black hair that reached his shoulders and was dripping with bits of blood. The sounds of sharp metal piercing through flesh was heard with a loud shing with his shoulders jerking slightly with each sound.

And when the girls cry was made echoing through the darkness of the hallway, with only the flickering of the light at the very end of the hallway, the noise had stopped, and he stilled. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the man had turned his head around to face the two girls, who were frozen in horror that matched their expressions with fear. His face was very pale and grey that it resembled more of a frozen corpse's, a stubble growing around his chin and cheeks, but what really stood out was his expression.

His face displayed two eyes that were a silvery grey color that glowed in the dark with crazed malice, and a sick grin on his face that snatched with the dark intent. There were few drops of the scarlet red liquid dribbling down his cheek bones, making him look more like a psychotic demon.

Without looking away, he wipes some of the blood off of his cheeks with his grin still in place, and slowly stands up to face them, and that's when they noticed the bloody knife that was gripped in his hand, hanging limply by his side.

And then he spoke, with a raspy voice and a deep chuckle, "Well hello there little ones.."

He then starts to wipe the blood on his blade on the sleeve of his uniform, staining it even more as he says in a light tone, "I'm _so_ sorry that you had to see this, but it's nice to have you... _drop by for the party."_

Carrie whimpers in fear as she hugged Rachel, while the older girl holds her close as she backs away from the madman with Carrie in her arms.

This caught his attention as his grin grew wider as he slowly starts to walk towards them as he says, "Aww, you look _scared_. Now don't you worry sweathearts. I just wanna _play_ is all. You're friends were oh so _fun_ to play with. Oh how their screams of pain and fear were like music to my ears."

This had made Rachel gasp in shock and horror, now realizing that this man was the the one in the mascot suit, and that the small dead bodies were their friends.

Their friends.

He...killed their friends.

This made the smaller girl of the two stare at the scene in shock, eyes wide as tears filled and start to trail down her cheeks like streams. Rachel was trying to be brace for them both as they were close to fleeing away, but she too felt her heart stop as the information processed into her brain.

The man chuckles darkly at this as he starts to get closer and says, "Now that you've finally decided to join us, I can finally give the little birthday girl her _present_."

At those words, it made them take action. Rachel kicks the man in the shin when he was in close range, making him let out a grunt in surprise and pain as he drops to the ground, giving her enough time to grab hold of Carrie and bolts down the hallway.

The man holds his knee and growls slightly, before the growls had turned to crazed chuckles as he rasps out, "Seems like they wanna play a game of cat and mouse...Heheheh, well _three_ can play at that game. But first..."

He then turns to the dead bodies of the children lying in a pool of their own blood.

"Gotta find a good place to... _stash_ away these corpses...heheheh!"

* * *

Sirens of police cars and an ambulance filled the air with their flashing lights as all of the customers go the restaurant were waiting outside talking loudly about what was going on. Over by the ambulance parked next to the crowd and cop cars, Rachel and Carrie were sitting beside eachother in the back of the ambulance, a shock blanket over both of them as their mother was beside them as she held the two girls close to her in her arms, while a nurse was checking them over to make sure that they were ok.

The two girls had managed to flee their way back to their mother, tears streaming down their faces when they did. Shocked and worried, their mother went to the manager immediately, thus causing him to call the cops immediately before they evacuated the building, much to the customers confusion and worry.

It wasn't long til two cops that had entered the building came out with the man in the blood stained purple uniform in handcuffs, not even resisting the arrest and looked to actually be _proud_ of what he did. As they had passed the two girls in the ambulance, the man turns to look at them, causing Carrie to shrink under his gaze and huddle close to her mom and sister, the former hugging her children closer like she was trying to keep them away from him while Rachel glared at him with loathing anger that could kill, and he just smiles that same grin he had on before in that hallway and says these exact words.

" _Your time will come my dears. I'll make sure of that_."

This made their blood run cold as he was soon shoved into the back of the cop car, and all he does was grin out through the window as the car drives off and away from the scene. Mixed emotions were spread through the crowd, from shock, anger, and sadness. Especially the parents of their friends when they were told that their children were the victims to murder and wouldn't be coming back, leaving them a broken mess. The police had found the mascot suit and all the blood, but the bodies were missing from the crime scene, and that's what made it more terrible.

However, Rachel and Carrie were affected the most out of them all, having been witnessed to the own death. Rachel had tried to get Carrie to talk to her to make sure she was ok, but the birthday girl just stays silent as she stared into space in shock.

Things were never the same after that day. Nor was it a day to celebrate, but to mourn and grieve at the great loss for the friends of Rachel and Lynn, and what could have been.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Thank god I finished. It took a long while, but I did it. What do you guys think of it so far? Anything you want to say? Any ideas for this story? Please let me know done in the comments. Thank you, and have a good day.


End file.
